the day after a celebration
by MikasaSuTaco
Summary: A reader x rin story! Enjoy


Hello fellow interweb people!, so today I am writing a rin matsuoka x reader fan fiction!. Just to get this clear, I am the biggest fangirl for rin (even though I am a boy) I think he is the most sexy, most awesome badass guy in iwatobi swim club.(no homo XD) and today I am dedicating this to my female reader and best friend ! Anywho! Enjoy! - Mikasa Su Taco

I wake to maroon eyes and a wicked grin , only to find rin himself staring at me while I slept. The smell of matsuoka is sweet , like that of a summer day at the beach with cotton candy in your hand.

(Name-chan) you look beautiful when you sleep . rin said with a small smile while twirling your (color) hair around his long fingers.

I blush hard, almost matching the color of his hair.

Whaa-tt ever , your just saying that! And plus that's just really creepy!.I say while I pout and hide away from him under the red covers .

Your so cute when you're shy. Rin said pulling the covers from my grasp and grabbing me pulling me by my waist causing me to look at him right in the eyes, I look away blushing. He grabs me by my chin and forces me to look at him.

What are you doing? . I asked stammering

(Name-chan) you are the most gorgeous girl I ever met, don't you deny that. He said while giving me the most scary look he could give me.

Geez calm down rin, you're so serious! And plus I am the first girl you ever noticed, since you're so into swimming . I was starting to think you were gay or just water-sexual or something. I said punching him on the arm.

Thats not true!, I noticed girls...Im just a little shy. Rin said pouting.

I almost burst out laughing when rin said that.

Seriously!? Are we talking about matsuoka rin? The guy is cocky, serious and bipolar? I asked laughing.

(Name-chan) watch your self . rin said with a serious expression across his features and a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Oh! I'm so scared! I said playfully hiding under the red silky sheets. Suddenly I was pinned down , hands over my head and rin somehow seemed more bigger hovering over me.

What are you doing?! I asked struggling under him.

He put his lips up to ear. I felt his warm breath , giving me a shiver run down my spine.

Let me go rin! I'm serious!. I gave him the most serious look I could give anyone.

But (name-chan) I want to play a game. Rin said with a smug smirk on his face. I felt my face blush at his words.

He pulled his grey shirt over his head slowly, showing everyone muscle on his chest, almost having the urge to run my hands all over him.

I struggle under him , trying to escape but again he was way bigger and stronger than me, so why even try.

He was teasing me and I hated it.

Rin! Get off me! I said.

Rin leaned over , whispering. You don't want me inside you (Name-Chan)? He asked in a husky voice.

I almost fainted and had a nosebleed right there but I decided to play along.

Rin if you don't get off me, I swear I will do you so hard, you won't be able to swim straight for days. I said with a seductive husky voice.

It was rin's turn to blush, wiping that stupid smirk off his face.

This was my chance! I pushed him off me and ran out the door, running into gou's room to hide from rin. I jumped into bed with sleeping gou.

Gou! Please protect me from your brother. I said hugging her.

What the hell? (Name-chan) ,what are you doing waking me up? Obviously cranky gou asked with an irritated look on her face.

Rin! Gou shouted, rin came into the room, obviously still blushing. Yeah ? He asked.

For the next thirty minutes we got a lecture from gou about how we can't be waking her up at this time. After the long talk , gou kicked us out of her room and slammed the door behind us leaving rin and I standing outside her room awkwardly.

Rin stared at me like pray and I started running.

Rin caught me and carried me bride style to his bed. He straddle my hips , still pinning me down, and started to tickle me.

Wait! Sto-pp I said gasping for air ! Not there! I said laughing. Hahaaha-rin-gasp-stop! I said between breaths . he finally stopped , he leaned over slowly and I felt his plush like lips on mine. My (color) eyes widened and slowly relaxed.

His slid his tongue into my mouth exploring every inch of my mouth and bit my lower lip slightly, he then started to suck on my tongue causing me to let out a little wimper. We then were making out on his soft bed, I ran my hands all over his hair, pulling it slightly causing him to growl, he then pulled my hips to his slowly grinding on each other, I accidentally grinded harder against his growing erection causing him to hiss and let out let out a husky moan, he then bit onto my neck causing me to gasp and wimper. I was quickly running out of air, I moved away from him gasping for oxygen. My red lips swollen and the color red spread all over my cheeks.

We lay there for minutes, only hearing ourselves panting.

I felt something on my chest only to find rins head between my breasts.

Rin-n? What are you doing , you pervert? I said getting mad.

But, your breasts are so soft and warm, your my new pillow for now on. Rin said with a devilish grin.

I blushed hard and let out a small giggle.

I like you (name-chan) rin said still on my breasts.

I like you too . I said chuckling .

No, I mean I like, like you. Rin said sheepishly.

I know, I like ,like you too .I said smiling. I knew rin wasn't comfortable with saying the word "love" but I understood.

"Phone rings" (text) its from souske.

(** hey beautiful, good morning. Want to come over for breakfast?)**

Who is it? Rin asked with a curious look.

Its souske , he wants me to come over for breakfast.I said sighing.

Shouldn't you tell him, you're cheating on him for me?

**Hello readers! Did the ending get u there? Huh? Huh?**

**I was writing it and it got me! Lol XD **


End file.
